Laminates are layered materials. They may be used in a large variety of applications, including, but not limited to, the packaging and labelling fields. In some instances, laminates are formed from polymeric films which are adhered together. Other laminates include a variety of materials, which may or may not include plastic. Laminates sometimes display decorative images or information.